


Queen of my Vaccine

by trigonometry_and_buttons



Category: Original Work
Genre: ADHD, Autism, Broken, Drugs, Hurt, Impulse control disorder, Love, Lust, Medical, Medicine, Meds, Mental, Mental Illness, Rant, Sad, adderal, amphetamine, lisdexamphetamine, poem, queenofmyvaccine, risperdal, risperdone, vent - Freeform, vyvanse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trigonometry_and_buttons/pseuds/trigonometry_and_buttons
Summary: TW MEDICINES?DRUGSjust a vent. Kinda sick of people telling me I shouldn't take my prescription medication.





	Queen of my Vaccine

It started with the lisdexamfetamine  
Known as vyvanse it’s the typical adhd remedy  
Fluoxetine used to treat my high functioning asd  
Made me die and filled with pain  
Your turn’s over seratiline’s turn to reign  
This one was okay, it made everything just decent  
But god I needed so much to make it worth the reason  
Risperidone, your local atypical antipsychotic  
And don’t try and live without it  
Or in a few days you’ll od on ibuprofen  
Imma try melatonin so I can sleep  
Hey this is really all I need.  
Just making up for what I don’t have in my head  
The alternative, what do you want me to have instead?  
Your dead daughter lying on the floor?  
Stop telling me to run I don’t wanna hear it anymore  
It’s my body so what if I wanna fill it up with mixtures  
Until Im more these pills than anything else  
I don’t care  
I just wanna be okay

These demons are constantly crawling up my face  
Until I know nothing else but pain  
Depression, just messin with my head  
Make me wanna hang myself and wish that I were dead  
Impulse control disorder makes it too easy to make desisions  
Only that I will regret I bet  
Insomnia, lonely night laying awake  
Wondering why I was cursed like this this is a mistake  
Eating disorder I always hate myself  
Wishing I was as skinny as some random someone else  
Adhd, Wtf is wrong with me  
I cant- omg Emoji movie 3!  
Asd, who needs social interaction!  
Makes it hard to deal with my attraction  
Anxiety, both general and social types  
certain situations really make me wanna die  
Medicine changes that  
I feel better normal new  
And what’s wrong with that?   
I just wanna be okay


End file.
